Aquella noche
by Celestana
Summary: Herm/Ginny para celebrar los 10.000 hits de "Rebeldía en Howarts, nada es lo que parece" Ranking MA, Lemmon, No apto para menores ni cardiacos.


**_Aquella noche..._**

Personajes de JKR y de todos/as aquellos que los hayan comprado, fic echo sin ánimo de lucro y con muchos, muchos avisos.

--

Estabas contra la ventana, no estabas mirando hacia fuera, ni mucho menos, el ruido que hacías podría haber echo temblar a cualquier mortal a 5 km de distancia...

Tus gemidos son música para mis oídos, pero aun no te has dado cuenta de que estoy detrás de ti, y eso no hace nada mas que excitarme, no se porque has elegido ese sitio, pero el ver tu cara contra el cristal, llenándolo de vaho por tu ahora temperatura caliente, y el cristal casi helado...

Me acerco a ti con cuidado por atrás, no se si es que no me oyes, o no quieres hacerlo. Uno mis manos a las tuyas y apoyas tu cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo beso tu desnudo cuello, tu olor me nubla la vista y ya no puedes parar de gemir, muerdes tus labios con fuerza, intentando alargar el momento, pero las dos sabemos que eso no durará mucho.

Hundo suavemente mis colmillos en tu cuello, arqueas tu espalda y tu piel se desgarra lentamente, un último gemido te nubla la vista y llena el cuarto de ti, empapando nuestras manos y llenándome la boca con tu sangre.

Tus latidos se van calmando y tu sangre cada vez sale mas lentamente, dices que he hecho trampas, pero yo solo sigo lamiendo tu cuello, sin apartar nuestras manos aún de tu zona mas cálida, me gusta sentirte así, entre mis brazos, indefensa, transparente, solo para mi por unos instantes...

Pero la felicidad que saboreo, acaba enseguida, la herida se cierra y tu te giras para obtener la revancha.

Me lanzas sobre tu cama y te pones sobre mi a horcajadas, me dejas lamer tu mano empapada y yo acato tu orden sin pensarlo demasiado, mientras, tu mano ya limpia va desvistiéndome rápidamente, aunque me rompiste la ropa, eso ya no te importaba, porque no descansaríamos esta noche, y tanto tu como yo lo sabíamos.

Pronto nuestras bocas estuvieron unidas y mis manos ansiosas por sentir tu piel contra la mía, te desnudaban con rapidez, parecen que tienen mente propia.

Tu rodilla se aprieta contra mi entrepierna y mi boca deja escapar un gemido que no puede evitar, eso si que es hacer trampa, pero no te lo digo, y mis ojos hambrientos te recorren con la mirada.

Me quitas la última prenda con los dientes, y yo me retuerzo, no se como me has conseguido atar las manos a la cama con unos pañuelos y no puedo soltarme, mi espalda se arquea, al parecer te gusta esa zona, porque ni siquiera as acabado de quitarme completamente esa prenda, y ya estas devorándome con ansia.

Ya no puedo mas, estoy empapada, y no solo por el sudor, me torturas con tu lengua y ese hielo medio derretido que me hace estremecer y temblar cuando me acaricias con el, me estoy volviendo loca por momentos, y no parece haber piedad en tu cara. Tienes dentro de ti un vibrador desde hace minutos y te has corrido varias veces, pero sin mi, me has dejado mirar, pero no quieres que aún acabe mi tortura, no se como aun no ha llegado nadie llamando a la puerta alarmada. Ahora recuerdo, tu cuarto estaba insonorizado.

Amm... ya no puedo apenas pensar, de donde has sacado el chocolate? Tras dejarme descansar un poco sin dejarme llegar, me echaste chocolate liquido en la entrepierna, ahora lames lentamente, dices que sabe bien mi sabor con el chocolate. Yo también querría probarlo contigo, pero prefiero que antes acabes, y me des un poco de cordura.

Basta!

AAAaaaahhhmmmmmmmmmmmmm...!!

No puedo mas, ya apenas te puedes mover, y no se como he aguantado tanto, pero as seguido torturándome, creo que te as corrido unas 10 veces, y sigues en pie, o mejor dicho, a cuatro patas, pero sigues despierta y con hambre, nunca te había visto tan sedienta de mi, puede que quedase inconsciente algunas veces, o llegase a perder la cordura, pero solo recuerdo placer, un pequeño vibrador estimulándome el punto G a diferentes velocidades, como me lo quitabas y yo me movía para volver a sentirlo y me provocabas mas placer... ya no se como seguir adelante, apenas me quedan fuerzas para retorcerme y pedir clemencia, pero solo puedo articular una palabra... mas...

Por fin! As accedido, no se como lo he conseguido, pero te has unido a mi, mueves tu cadera lentamente, me haces delirar con tus movimientos, y yo te acompaño, pero aun así, sigues torturándome, parando, dejándome ansiar el premio y volviendo a empezar, muero por llegar, muero por el camino y sigo deseando a mi asesina... ammmmmmm... mi espalda se arquea, tus gemidos se mezclan con los míos, nuestras bocas se unen, tu lengua aun incansable, baila con la mía, tu cuerpo pegado al mío, ansiando mas la una de la otra...

Te derramas sobre mi y yo reviento de placer, caigo exhausta sobre la cama, nuestros sabores se entremezclan, tu estas descansando sobre mi, porque tampoco tienes fuerzas para apartarte... aun se siente el latir de tu sexo sobre el mio... quisiera estar así siempre, pero te apartas para no aplastarme, aunque no te apartas de mi lado. Me levanto como puedo y bajo hasta tu entrepierna para saborear mi premio, tu metes tu cabeza entre mis piernas para hacer lo mismo.

-Gracias...-Digo apartándome un poco para volver a comenzar a lamer.

-La venganza es dulce, mi querida pelirroja.-Respondes tu para volver a adueñarte de mi...


End file.
